youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
All for One
All for One is the thirteenth episode of Series 3. It aired on December 12th, 2011 Summary Blood was spilled; the undead gathered and some were slain; a pop-up-tent became a besieged 'fortress'; an unexpected resurrection occurs leading to ashes from a flameless campfire-and do we see an interesting date from the Count and Miss McCauley camp in the future? Plot And we have come to the finale of yet another amazing season from this brilliant series. We continue on from the last time, where Erin is kidnapped by Bertrand who was hiding in her car, and Ingrid and her posse vowing for a face off against the Chosen One. Bertrand takes the Praedictum Impaver and Erin to his lair, vowing to use her blood to fill up the book. The Count is ready to flee from Garside Grange, sure that Vlad will never be able to fill out the last pages of 'The Book' because of his reluctance to harm breathers. Vlad decides that taking blood from a breather is a necessary evil; given that Renfield is a willing donor, Vlad orders that he be protected from the other vampires who would no doubt seek to kidnap him. However, the Count insisting that he wants a bottle of blood from the cellar, sends Renfield to fetch it, which ultimately leads to the latter's being kidnapped by Ingrid's "vampette army". Vlad sees a vision of Erin trapped in Bertrand's lair and saves her, though-interestingly-not before she's managed to cut through the ropes holding her. He tells her, again, to run away for her safety. However, she argues that it was that request which got her kidnapped by Bertrand in the first place and insists that she's probably safer with Vlad, who is at the eye of the storm, so to speak. Ryan, who was sent by Ingrid to gather weapons but smartly followed Bertrand instead, steals 'The Book' and takes it to Ingrid. She quickly orders for Renfield to be brought to her so that they may use his blood. To their surprise, the blood merely hovers on top of the Book before being flicked away, to which we get this hilarious piece: Ingrid: It opened for Erin. What has she got that Renfield hasn't? Ryan: Cleanliness? Ingrid finally realises that it's Erin's slayer blood that is needed to fill out the pages of 'The Book'. Renfield blurts out that slayer's blood is the Count's favourite and that he has a flask of it with him. They pour that blood out and the pages are filled with more words, when Bertrand and his friends finally track down Ingrid and her posse. The two confront each other, with Bertrand remarking on her supposed 'change' and her over his 'loyalty'. They need more blood to fill up the pages, and they all come to the same conclusion: Erin. As luck has it, Vlad and Erin arrive at that moment and Vlad demands 'The Book's return. Bertrand demands Erin in return, when, at the most inopportune moment possible, the Van Helsings arrive, though without reinforcements as the other slayers were attacked by Bertrand's friends. As the vampires prepare to grab the slayers on Bertrand's command, Jonno quickly throws up a pop-up-tent and leaps in with his mother, explaining that the vampires will never get in so long as they are not invited. Vlad uses his power to subdue the rest of the vampires and called 'The Book' to him. Erin deliberately pricks her finger and her blood spills on the last page, filling in the words that foretell that, having collected enough blood, Sethius is able to, and will return. And he does; clawing his way out of 'The Book'; the Great Sethius, himself. He appears to be slightly disoriented at first, asking when and where he is. He introduces himself as Sethius, "The Chosen One". The Count, proud father that he is, corrects him by saying that Vlad is, before he finds himself being choked by Sethius. Vlad has Sethius release his father through a battle of strength, to which Sethius remarks approvingly that Vlad's "got guts". He offers to annihilate both Ingrid's and Bertrand's gangs of vampires which were out to assassinate Vlad. Ingrid and Bertrand both hurriedly try to earn Sethius' favour by offering to be his tour guide. The Count is decidedly unhappy about the new ('old' is probably a more apropos description of "The Sultan of Screams") player in town, and urges Vlad to get rid of him. Vlad challenges Sethius to a battle of power, which Sethius clearly wins by a good measure (and managed to kill off Ingrid's half fangs and Bertrand's friends in the process) though, this 'competition' that Vlad suggests is, indeed, a method to measure precisely how powerful Sethius truly is-a trap which Sethius falls into due to his typical vampiric arrogance and desire to show off. Sethius then declares his vision: the total extermination of the breathers, leading to total anarchy - a vampiric fight to the last vampire standing. This very idea was the one that got him imprisoned in the Praedictum Impaver by the 'old vampires', and now that he is free, he is bent on carrying out his plan. Whilst Sethius plans his attack on the breathers, Vlad secretly rallies the Van Helsings's, Ingrid's and Bertrand's support for his plan to remove Sethius, appealing to Ingrid's desire for power and relaying his promise of peaceful coexistence to the Van Helsings and pointing out the insanity of the plan to Bertrand. Meanwhile, Renfield and Wolfie prepare a Suncatcher as per Vlad's orders. The stage is set, and Sethius finally burns under the light of dawn just in time for Miss McCauley to walk in, worried about the screaming that she heard. The Count apologises, telling her that they were simply having an impromptu gathering, to which she remarks that "people usually have their campfires outside", and the next time they have it, she'd better be invited. Surprised, though not a little pleased, the Count replies that they have "a date". When she leaves, Vlad talks to his family, imploring for them to get along with each other at least for the next one hundred years. Which brings us a hilarious argument between Ingrid and the Count about their ranks in the family and in Vlad's regime. The Van Helsings prepare to leave, with Jonno asking Vlad one last time if his promise was true; that he would stop vampires biting breathers; Vlad asks if the slaying would stop too. The Count then indignantly declares that because of the truce, there'll be no fun in the future. Quotes Count: Back off, bookworms. Sethius: (Standing over the podium where the Book usually rests.) Would a cushion be too much to ask? Count: You've taken pop-up books to a whole new level. Count: She can't be your number two. You're my number two! Which makes her number three. Ingrid: No way am I number three! Vlad: This is going to be a long one hundred years. Jonno: No biting? Vlad: No slaying? Count: No fun. Cast *Vladimir Dracula - Gerran Howell *Count Dracula - Keith-Lee Castle *Erin Noble - Sydney Rae White *Renfield - Simon Ludders *Ingrid Dracula - Clare Thomas *Sethius - Ken Bones (only appearance) *Jonno Van Helsing - Terry Haywood *Mina Van Helsing - Jo-Anne Knowles *Ryan Noble - Tom Gibbons *Miss McCauley - Letty Butler *Vicious Vampire - Qasim Akhtar (only appearance) *Wolfie - Lorenzo Rodriguez *Bertrand - Cesare Taurasi *Zoltan - Andy Bradshaw (last appearance) Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes